


Sleep

by dropthechan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropthechan/pseuds/dropthechan





	Sleep

It didn't take long for Kagami to realize that sleeping was Kuroko's defense mechanism.  
  
The day after they lost to Aomine, Kuroko slept well into the afternoon.  
  
The first time he got a failing grade in university, Kuroko slept for almost an entire day.  
  
When Nigou passed away, Kuroko slept on for a week, only waking up to use the toilet, eat, and cry.  
  
_"We found him in the apartment, curled up in bed. He...he fucking used pills, Kagami."_  
  
Kagami had been expecting angry calls and messages from friends, after letting his insecurities get to him and breaking up with Kuroko without even offering a proper explanation. He had been ready for that. Hell, he was even looking forward to be yelled at for his stupid choices.

He hadn't been ready to hear Aomine's crying voice, or to hear the news that came with it, though.  
  
_"Tetsu isn't waking up. He's not waking up."_


End file.
